That’s A Rap! (ClockwerkSamurai12)
That’s A Rap! is the ninth unlockable episode belonging to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the fifth and final Team Pack which features Lisa and Lily Loud. Summary Lisa enters a youth rap battle tournament in order to gain the grand prize to help fund her research. Transcript The episode begins with Lisa in her room. Lisa: I've made good progress so far, if I were to acquire more funds my chances of finding out what is happening in this town will increase! Sigh... But alas, it might as well be a delusion... Luna: (Walks into Lisa’s room) Hey there little sis, you feeling okay? It’s almost as if you’ve got a case of the bad vibes! Lisa: Almost? Try completely! Luna: Guessing it’s that bad huh? Lisa: Affirmative. I’m trying to further develop research on the occurrences that have been going on in this town. And as such I need more funds if I am to figure out the cause of it all! $250,000 to be exact! Luna: Hm... Well, what if I told you I have a way you can make that kind of money? Lisa: It better not be anything illegal... Luna: What?! No! Don’t be ridiculous! You mentioned something about being fluent in West Coast rap right? Lisa: Correct... I’m assuming a tournament of young rappers such as myself? Luna: Pretty much! Lisa: Then E=MC SMAR-T shall finally make her debut!! (She heads into her closet to change her attire. She is now wearing a green & purple tracksuit with white sneakers & a brown baseball cap) Let’s get this party started!! A few minutes later at the Royal Woods Community Hall... DJ: Welcome one and all to the Royal Woods Rap Battle Royale! Where eight young rappers will compete for the grand prize of $250,000! First match up is... E=MC SMAR-T vs Preschool Pete! Let’s get ready to spit some lyrical fire! The beat begins to play as Lisa & Pete prepare to start rapping. Lisa: As the smartest rapper here I’ll rise to the top, you better get ready to fail and flop! With massive IQ I'm prepared to strike hard. My flow is sharper than glass broken into shards. Pete: That verse was weak and you're much weaker, Your future in hip hop is predictably bleaker! I'm the king and you will bow down to me, a shame that you won’t make it towards round three! Lisa: I got the knowledge to scramble your mind, You can't beat me because I'm one of a kind! I dare you to try & outsmart my flow, but like Sonic Says; "You’re too slow!" Pete: You're such a joke but you're not funny. Winning this battle will be sweet as honey. Go back to the lab & play with your little toys. It's true that all the good rappers are boys. Lisa: I don't think you understand how hip hop works. It's all about the beats & not about the jerks. You're a giant poser who acts like he's all that. I'm a rap queen about to slay this little brat. Pete: Your rhymes are wack & your flow is deluded. When you speak the air gets polluted. Give up while you can & accept your defeat. Once you get the memo I'll be in for a treat. Lisa: It's getting late so you better take a nap. I bet I could easily beat you in a snap. You might as well admit that you're nothing but a fake. Sorry Pete, looks like I’m too much fo’ you to take! Pete: It's not over yet & I'm not bowing down. I know that I'm the best rapper in this town. Don't choke or else you'll be tripping bad. This was the easiest battle I've ever had. The beat then stops as the two of them strike a competitive pose DJ: Alright everyone time to determine the winner. The Clap-O-Meters will rate your applause and whoever has the highest applause wins the match. If E-MC SMAR-T is the winner give her a round of applause. The Loud family & a group of other townspeople applaud Lisa. DJ: If Preschool Pete is the winner applaud him now. A group of townspeople applaud. The Clap-O-Meters score in favour of Lisa. Emcee: And E=MC SMAR-T has won the first round! And will be moving onto the Semi-Finals! Lisa: Woot woot! That’s what I’m talking about! Pete: Bah! The hell with this, I’m outta here! Pete walks off. Lisa returns to her family. Lincoln: Well done Lis, you showed him a thing or two. Lisa: Soon enough I'll have that money for my research! The 3 remaining matches of the opening round come & go. Jamming Janine, Mixer Max & Rap God Raul win their respective matches. Emcee: OK it's time to begin the Semi-Finals! First up we have E=MC SMAR-T vs Jamming Janine, begin! The beat begins to play. Lisa: I finished the entree & now it's time for the main course. I'll make sure that your throat's too hoarse. Nothing will stop me from claiming the crown. I promise that this genius will take you down. Janine: I'm twice your age and better lookin’ than you. Crushing my opponents is my favourite thing to do. You're not so tough so don't waste your time. I have much better rhythm & rhyme. Lisa: I'm just getting started in my quest to bust you up. I can join MENSA & you'll be on the streets out of luck. I'll jam your vocal chords and stop you from spitting fire. You say you’re better than me but that makes you a liar! Janine: Keep talking gibberish you wannabe punk. Once I throw you out you'll be left on a pile of junk. You're not even close to matching my level. You might a saint but I’m the Lyrical Devil!! Lisa: Well I still got gas left in my tank. Once I win I'll be worth more than a bank. No matter what you won't outdo me. I'll be the champion just you wait & see. Janine: You're not rich & you have bad rhymes. It's atrocious how you commit so many word crimes. Go back to kindergarten where you belong. Your time in hip hop won't last long. Lisa: I'm ready to blow you away with my flow. I'll send you away as far as you can be thrown. You never stood a chance of taking me out. I'll be happy seeing you pout. Janine: Oh please you're trash that needs to be thrown away. I can own you at any time in the night or day. See you later sucker cause I'm going to win. You're just a nerdy looking wannabe has been. The beat stops as the two of them strike a pose. DJ: Okay everyone, time to determine the winner. The Clap-O-Meters give the scores. Lisa comes out on top. Lisa: Yes! Two down and one to go! Janine: Bah, well even if you’ve won against me... Rap God Raul will be your hardest challenge yet! Janine leaves as Lisa returns to her family. Luna: Way to go Lis! You are killin’ it out there! Lisa: I’m not out of the woods yet, I still got one more rapper to deal with! The 2ND semifinal match ends with Rap God Raul winning. DJ: And now... The moment you’ve all been waiting for... The Championship Rap Battle!!! E=MC SMAR-T vs Rap God Raul, BEGIN!! The beat begins to play. Lisa: With two courses down I'm ready for dessert. My rhymes are sharp & if they hit you they'll hurt. At 4 years old I'm more successful than you. I'm much smarter & a better rapper too. Raul: I'm a god so bow down to me. It's only fitting that you take a knee! I must be worshipped by everyone around. Back off little puta before I putchu in da ground! Lisa: Well that money is mine so get out my way, other wise like a dragon you are gonna get slain! Don't be embarrassed to lose to a girl. That's not the worst thing that can happen in this world. Raul: You're jealous of how I rap so good. I got the flow & rhymes from the hood. I'm better than most rappers on the planet. I'll crush you like a boulder into granite. Lisa: You better be ready for my sharp cutting words. I'm going to claim the crown for all the nerds. Step down or else you'll suffer my wrath. I'll prove my skills with my rapping graph. Raul: Stop wasting time & bow before me. I'm a bigger star than you could ever wish to be. My hip hop game is on the level of elite. You'll be tripping as I keep up with the beat. Lisa: Time for me to end you once & for all. I shall rise & you shall fall. It must suck to end up losing to me. Why not just run home and cry to mommy!? Raul: You ain't winning jack & you're not #1. I've been on top since this battle begun. Admit defeat & bow to my power. I've been controlling every second, minute & hour! The two of them strike competitive poses as the beat stops Emcee: OK it's time to determine the winner. Vote using the Clap-O-Meters. The Clap-O-Metres rate the audience approval. They score in favour of Lisa. Emcee: The winner of this year's Royal Woods Youth Rap Battle Tournament is.... E=MC SMAR-T!!!! Lisa: YES!!! In your face Raul!! Raul: Bah!! Don’t get cocky little puta, I’ll be back!!! Raul leaves. Lisa is given the $250,000 prize before returning to her family. Leni: Well done Lis, you showed those kids what for! Lisa: With this money I'll be able to get more answers as to why strange things have been happening in town, let’s head back home so I can resume my research! The Loud family return home. Lisa returns to her room & continues her research. Lisa: Once I figure out the cause of all this madness, my siblings and I will be able to put a stop to it once & for all! Unknown to Lisa, Raul is spying on her. Raul: That little puta thinks she can use that money for science crap?! I’ll show her!! (He hides in a tree and waits for the perfect moment to steal the money) Lisa: Okay... Now let's see what is causing this madness... (She puts the pieces together and gasps in shock as she discovers the truth) Inconceivable!! I must tell my siblings about this!! Lisa goes to tell everyone about her discovery. Raul sneaks into her room through her window & steals the money. Raul: That was almost too easy. By the time she notices the money is gone it'll be too late! (He sneaks out of the window with the money and runs off) Lisa: Siblings!! I have discovered the source of the vast amounts of bad eggs that have been rotting in our town! All the troublemakers we've been dealing with have had seeds of corruption planted in their heads from a Core Of Darkness. A demonic being known as Demhotep is the culprit! Lincoln: Is there anyone in town we should deal with who might be working for him? Lisa: I should probably check my room to see! (She heads into her room to check for any troublemakers in Royal Woods. When she gets there she notices that her prize money is gone) That's odd. Where did my money go? (She searches her entire room for her money but finds nothing. She then proceeds to search the rest of the house. She doesn't find the money anywhere) Oh dear... This is not good... (She returns to the others) Did any of you take my prize money? Lincoln: I don’t think any of us have been in your room at all today. Lisa: Oh dear... I believe I have been swindled!! Lincoln: Maybe one of the other rappers took it. Lisa: I could definitely get behind that hypothesis... Lucy: I should be able to use my telepathic abilities to find the criminal. (She begins using her telepathy to figure out who took the money. It doesn't take long for her to identify the culprit) The culprit is... Rap God Raul!! Lisa: I should have known! I’ll make him pay for doing this dastardly deed!!! Where is he?!?! Lucy: He is in the badlands of Royal Woods. It is off best interest that we go and confront him. Everyone leaves the house & heads towards Raul's hideout. Lisa: Raul may be taller than me; but I will beat him to a pulp! Lincoln: Once we get our hands on him, a bad rap verse will be the least of his problems. Lisa: With that problem being a pint-sized best down!! Lynn: Good thing I taught you those BJJ lessons, eh Lisa? Lisa: Indeed. Raul would never expect to be beaten up by a kindergartener. Lynn: I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets his ass kicked. They soon arrive at Raul’s house. Lynn: I got this one! (She busts down the door by kicking it with intense force) Alright, let’s move! Everyone goes inside & looks for Raul. Lana: Raul the Rap God! Where ever you are you are under arrest! Lola: You better come out now or else you will be taken by force! Lisa: If you don't return my money you'll be in for a beatdown. Raul then appears before them Raul: You have some nerve coming here. I deserve that money way more than you. Lisa: If you don't give it back we'll cut you down with more than sharp verses. Return the money or else! Raul: (Pulls out a switchblade) Bring it on puta! Lisa runs at Raul. Raul swings the switchblade at Lisa only for Lisa to duck out of the way. Lisa then punches Raul in the crotch causing him to keel over in pain. Raul: YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!! Lisa: I'd like to see you try! Lisa punches Raul relentlessly before pushing & throwing him around. Raul tries to fight back but the pain in his crotch gets the best of him. Soon Raul falls to the floor. Lisa: Looks like you were beaten again. Raul: Grah!!!! Raul swings the switchblade at Lisa. Lisa pushes it away & causes it to go through Raul's heart. Raul screams in pain as he pulls the switchblade out before bleeding to death. Lisa: Now to obtain what is rightfully mine. Lisa finds the $250,000 in Raul's room. She grabs it & returns to the others. Lisa: Let's get out of here. Everyone leaves Raul's hideout & heads home. Meanwhile, In Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: How did you get beaten twice by a four year old!? Raul: It shouldn't have happened. I should've won that money & not that kindergarten brat. Demhotep: Enough!! Devil Dogs, take him to the Torture Cells!! Raul is taken to the Torture Cells screaming hysterically. Demhotep: I'm almost at my wits end with those kids. If they think they can beat me they'll be in for a nasty surprise. (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia * The episode’s title is based on the phrase: “That’s a wrap!” Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12